Cooking With Love
by xxAzure-Wingsxx
Summary: Just one of the many loving moments shared between a couple that can only be described as perfect. -TezukaFuji-


Title: Cooking With Love  
Characters/Pairings: brief mention Seigaku regulars, Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Humour, Romance  
Summary: Just one of the many loving moments shared between a couple that can only be described as perfect.  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis never was and never will be mine.

* * *

"Ne Mitsu, did anyone ever tell you how cute you look in an apron?" a soft lilting voice said teasingly from behind the back of a tall russet-haired man.

Said man frowned at the usage of the word 'cute' with reference to him and could not help but shoot back a retort.

"Only one and given how said person's tastes are rather unusual and he also happens to call his cactuses 'cute' as well, I have to question his unique definition of said word," Tezuka grunted as he gripped the right handle of the wok and lifted it up in one swift, fluid tossing motion, left hand holding onto the spatula securely, never once taking his focus off the rice that he was currently preparing for the day's lunch.

A soft chuckle echoed through the kitchen as a honey-haired man smiled in amusement at the reply.

"Really, you look absolutely sexy in that! I think I will be having two main courses for lunch today, or perhaps it's one main course and dessert after that, what do you say Mitsu?" the grin on the petite man's face was so wide it threatened to split his face in half.

Pointedly ignoring the barely veiled innuendo, the stoic brunette studied the rice sizzling in the wok in front of him before deciding that it was just the right golden colour he wanted it to be and turned off the gas, pouring the piping hot food onto a large clean plate he had ready on the counter beside the stove.

Turning around to face the other with their meal snugly rested within his two hands, Tezuka made his way to the dining table at which Fuji sat at and placed the plate down while the smaller brunette automatically got up from his seat to retrieve two bowls and two pair of chopsticks from the cupboard, turning his back to the bespectacled man in the process.

"Hai, we can start eating then-mmph!" the words died in his throat as a cheerful Fuji found himself in the rather uncomfortable position of being frenched while holding on to the eating utensils.

Inwardly cursing the other for purposely choosing such a time to kiss him, he resisted the urge to drop what he was holding and just clutch those messy hazel brown strands on his husband's head, settling for simply moaning loudly into Tezuka's mouth.

"I wonder what our old team would think if I told them just how good a kisser their buchou is, he never fails to surprise me," the shorter brunette thought dazedly, the intense pleasure making him unable to think of anything else but how good Tezuka's lips felt on his own and all those wonderful things the other man's tongue was doing.

Finally breaking apart from the lack of oxygen, both men leaned against the side of the dining table as they caught their breaths, Fuji quickly setting down the eating utensils before he had the chance to drop them.

"That was evil of you," the shorter man complained as he took in huge gulps of air, still a little woozy and flushed from the exertion.

"You certainly enjoyed it though," an undeniable smirk was present on the former captain's normally poker face, his cheeks slightly tinged with red as well.

"I won't deny that," the photographer admitted before his face lighted up with a sly grin.

"Shall we let the food cool down first while we finish this in a more appropriate place which for lack of fancy names, I shall refer to as the bedroom?"

"I have no objections, lead the way my beloved."

_~Neverending love~_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a companion fic to the beautiful picture ka3nahimesama drew for my birthday but because I couldn't really remember the exact conversation they were having and I was typing this outside on my phone while travelling to and from tuition, it turned out like this instead, I am so sorry ka3nahimesama for butchering the original xD;; Hope this makes up a little for the fic that I was supposed to complete and post (self-promised but who cares it's still a promise) but never got around to completing due to last minute mugging for a maths test as well as clearing of holiday assignments ^^;

Once again, reviews are much love and appreciated cause they brighten my day and bring a smile to my face!=3


End file.
